


Midnight Things - A Drarry Fanfiction

by Talichan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talichan/pseuds/Talichan
Summary: Ever since Harry went to Hogwarts, he and Draco have been enemies, something that will never change. But lately, Harry isn't so sure anymore. Is he developing feelings for him?A random Drarry Story. Have Fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading, I want to get rid of one small thing. I'm really not good at english so i'm sorry if a few sentences don't make sense or things are misspelled. I would be happy if you could point it out to me!  
And now have fun reading!  
______________

It was another one of those awful nights when Harry woke up covered in sweat. Lately he had only nightmares.

When he looked around, he noticed that Ron was looking over at him with concern.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Harry lied.

"I'm just going to the common room for a minute."

From the bed next to him came only a snore in response. Harry rolled his eyes. That was typical Ron. Still happy to be rid of him, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and sneaked downstairs.

Just as he was about to slip outside, he realized that he had forgotten his invisibility cloak. Annoyed, he sneaked back upstairs, where he sat down on his bed with a sigh.

He briefly thought about grabbing his cloak, but the risk of waking Ron up again was too high.

Maybe he should stop with these nightly excursions. It was just... these excursions were a lot better than being tormented by nightmares every night. Besides, it was the only time of the day when he could really relax.

During the day, every step he made was watched by the teachers. He was not allowed to do anything, although it was for his protection. However, lately he also felt another look that often burned on his back. They were not unpleasant looks, but they irritated him every time.

Whenever he looked around, no one was looking at him.

Annoyed by his own thoughts, Harry turned on his side. Can't I just live a life without any painful scars, mass murderers or anything else? He sighed out loud, which he regretted moments later. Cautiously, he looked around to check if anyone had heard him. He was in luck, everything was quiet.

Thoughts continued to circle in his head, though he couldn't really focus on any of them. Maybe he should try to sleep.

Even though he knew it was useless, he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Great that you are reading this! Since I do not have much to say, I wish you just continue to have fun reading!  
_______

"Harry! Harry wake up!"  
Annoyed, Harry rolled over onto his back, only to look up into Ron's face.  
What a beautiful way to wake up.  
"Ron I am awake."  
Moaning, he turned on his side. Skeptically his friend looked down at him.  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You look like you took on a bunch of trolls!"  
"Thanks, that was just what I needed to feel fresh and awake!"  
"You're welcome!" grinned Ron at him. "Now hurry up and get dressed, Hermione is waiting for us downstairs and breakfast time is almost over!"  
With those words, Ron pulled the blanket off him in a flash.  
"Ron cut that shit out!"  
Half annoyed, half laughing, Harry threw his pillow after the escaping Ron.  
Hastily, he rummaged out his clothes. Quickly he got dressed, grabbed the pillow back, made up his bed and hurried downstairs where his friends were already waiting impatiently for him.

"Harry! I can't believe you always have to sleep this late!", Hermione clamored. " Being over the weekend doesn't automatically mean you can sleep forever!"  
"Yeah, I know. Calm down, I'm here now after all."  
"Yeah, after an eternity..." sighed Hermione resignedly.  
Rolling his eyes, he and his friends made their way to the Great Hall, where a delicious breakfast awaited the three of them.

As they sat down, Harry noticed that prickly look on his back again. Confused, he turned around. Behind him was only the Slytherin table, which was only sparsely occupied. Irritated, he turned back to his friends. "Do you guys feel like you're being watched, too?" Ron, who had stuffed his mouth full of pasties, shook his head only slightly in wonder, but Hermione immediately reacted with worry. "What do you mean Harry? What kind of looks?"  
"Oh, it's not that important, I guess I just imagined it..."  
"Are you sure about this, Harry? Maybe we should tell Dumbledore!"  
While Ron was placating Hermione, Harry let his eyes wander through the hall.  
Suddenly, he noticed a person behind him. He turned around. It was Malfoy.  
Frustrated, he looked at him. "What do you want?"  
"Oh, the games have been announced. Your first game will be against Hufflepuff. Maybe you won't get knocked off your broom this time!"  
Laughing, he and his friends left the hall.

Angry, Harry turned to his friends.  
"What's his problem, anyway?"  
Ron and Hermione shared a glance.  
"We don't know, Harry. He's just always hated you.  
"Yeah, but why? What did I ever do to him?"  
Ron leaned over to Harry.  
"Did you know his father is supposed to be a Death Eater? Then it's no wonder he hates you, as someone who is on the good side."  
"But he's not his father's property, he's a person in his own right!"  
At that point Hermione intervened.  
"Say, you guys don't get anything, do you? In the Malfoy family, children are brought up very strictly. From the very beginning, they are prescribed people they should spend their lives with and people they should have nothing to do with. I'm pretty sure Harry is in the second category."  
Shocked, Ron and Harry stared at each other.  
"How could anyone do that to a child?" gasped Ron in horror.  
Hermione cleared her throat. "I suppose you get used to it over time."

Suddenly she winced. "Ron we're way too late!"  
"Huh for what?" the perplexed boy asked.  
"For Hogsmeade, of course! They'll be leaving soon without us!"

Hastily, the two packed up their things and hurried out of the hall. A bit disappointed, Harry looked after them. He had hoped that they would stay there today.  
Now he had to find another way to kill time.  
Since he couldn't think of anything better to do, he returned to the dorms and lay down in his bed to follow the thoughts that were floating around in his head.

How awful it must be to have everything predetermined from childhood? Maybe Draco wasn't actually that mean, but was acting on his father's orders?  
Harry winced as he realized he had thought of Malfoy as Draco. What on earth was wrong with him?  
Confused, he turned on his side, only to fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter also happens a little bit! xD  
I hope the few who read it like it.  
___

Harry was high above the Quidditch pitch. With his broom tightly between his legs, he was on the lookout for the Snitch. His gaze slid over the pitch. Suddenly he noticed a sparkle out of the corner of his eye.  
Quick as a flash, he turned his broom and dashed in the direction of the glitter. Suddenly he noticed a shadow behind him. Quickly he jerked his broom around so that the bludger only grazed him. Rubbing his shoulder, he tried to find the snitch again.  
It was hopeless, he had lost it in all the trouble.  
Annoyed, he resumed his position high above the field.  
Then a familiar face caught his attention. Draco was sitting on the edge of the Slytherin tribune, watching the game intently. Harry's gaze slid over his beautiful hair and pale skin. How beautiful Draco looked in the sunlight! Harry's gaze lingered on his lips. I wonder what you could do with those lips?  
Energetically, Harry shook his head. Now was not the time to think about such things. Although he had to admit that Malfoy looked really hot...

"Harry!!! Behind you-!"  
Too late. The Bludger had hit him full on. The last thing he caught were the screams of the audience. Then everything went black.

Fluttering, he opened his eyelids, only to close them again a moment later.  
This could not be true. No. This was only a dream. He opened one eye.  
It was reality. Draco Malfoy, his greatest enemy was sitting next to his bed, with an incredibly worried expression on his face and tears in his eyes.  
"Um... hi...?" whispered Harry.  
Draco winced, startled. He quickly wiped his tears from his eyes and put on his usual ignorant mask.  
"Potter. Woke up once, too?" he said in a slightly shaky voice.  
"You've been crying."  
"No, I didn't," he said, looking visibly caught though.  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Harry, overwhelmed by the situation.  
Draco began to sob again.  
"I.. I was worried about you idiot! You're so stupid! what are you letting yourself get knocked off your broom?"

Harry stared at him, perplexed. This was so different from how he usually knew him. With a sudden desire to calm him down, he began to explore Malfoy's face with his hand. He slid his fingers slowly along his cheek. Softly, he brushed his lip.  
Draco lifted his eyes and looked deep into his eyes. Harry had never noticed how beautiful Draco's eyes were. He could have sunk into them forever. It was then that he recognized a cautious yet exploratory hand under his shirt. He stiffened for a second, but relaxed moments later when Draco's lips met his.  
At first they were gentle kisses, but quickly they became more passionate, more demanding.  
Softly, Draco's tongue entered his mouth. He allowed it willingly. With passion, he wrapped his arms around him and felt that Draco was also excited, groaning again and again between their kisses.

Harry stumbled.This couldn't be true, could it? This was much too good to be true!  
He looked around and realized that he was sitting upright in his bed in the dormitory, breathing heavily. Sighing, he ran a hand through his tousled hair.  
Shit.  
What the hell was wrong with him? To dream such a thing... However, it had not been unpleasant.  
A glance outside confirmed to him that it was early afternoon.  
Ron and Hermione were probably not back from Hogsmeade yet.  
He decided that he should talk to Hermione about Draco.  
She always knew best what to do.  
While he was getting dressed, he decided that in the meantime he might pay Hagrid another visit.  
In a good mood, he set off.


End file.
